If There Was One More: Ishiku's Past
by Ishiku5238
Summary: Find out what happened to Ishiku Uchiha before he met Sasuke. Before reading this read my main story If There Was One More as this story is connected to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Remembering The Past**

Ishiku was walking through the streets of the Hidden Leaf; making his way to Ichiraku's to meet up with his friends.

"Hey Ishiku wait up" Ishiku turned around to see his girlfriend Misaki running towards him, until she was close enough to lock him in a hug. Returning the hug she let go and begun walking with him to Ichiraku's. When they finally arrived the rest of the group was already there waiting for them, well in Naruto's case he couldn't wait any longer so he begun eating before they got there.

"Geez Naruto you couldn't even wait till we got here" Ishiku laughed as he watched his blonde headed friend devour his bowl of ramen as he and Misaki both sat down.

"Well what do you expect; the dobe can never wait for anything" Said Sasuke, catching Naruto's attention as he placed his bowl down and looked at his rival.

"Shut up, I'd rather be a dobe than have duck hair" Protested Naruto, making Sakura, Misaki and Hinata giggle at the comment.

"I think he got you that time Sasuke" Said Ishiku as everyone except Naruto ordered there bowl of ramen. As the group where eating there ramen, a question came to Sasuke's mind that he has been waiting to ask Ishiku about.

"Hey Ishiku you said that when you where a baby, that your parents moved away from the village"

"Yeh why"

"Would you mind telling us what happened during the time you where a baby up until the time you came back to the village to find me" Everyone become silence as they too wanted to know what happened. Ishiku never really liked thinking about his past but he knew that the Question would pop up one day.

"Since you are all my friends I will tell you, but let's wait till we are somewhere private" Said Ishiku as they all finished their ramen and left Ichiraku's.

"Hey Ishiku why couldn't you tell us back there" Asked Sakura

"Because I don't really want anyone else to hear"

"I know we can go back to my place" Said Naruto as the group agreed and followed him back to his place. When they all walked through Naruto's door they couldn't believe the mess there was on the floor.

"Naruto do you ever clean up after yourself" Sakura Yelled making everyone laugh.

"Sorry about that, give me a second" Naruto then summoned a bunch of clones that then begun to clean the apartment up, this only took five minutes due to the amount of clones. Once the cleaning was all done everyone sat down where they could as Naruto didn't have many chairs.

"Alright then I guess I'll start from the point that I can remember which is when I was eight two years before Itachi killed my parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Beginning **

One day somewhere in the Land of Fire, sounds of fighting echoed throughout the forest as a young boy and his father where training. The father was pushing his son to the limit as he threw countless punches and kicks towards him. The boy blocked all of his father's attacks and countered with a high-kick, but his father dodged the attack and knocked the boy off his feet with a quick swing to the legs.

"Ishiku you alright" Said Ishiku's father as he reached out his hand to help his son up.

"Yeh I'm alright" Replied Ishiku as he got up and dusted the dirt off his clothes.

"Hmm I do have to say your Taijutsu is getting better, but you need to work on your speed"

"How can I when you're too fast"

"Ha-ha don't worry you will get faster son, anyway how about we head home before we are late for breakfast, we don't want your mother to get angry" Laughed his father as he rubbed his son's hair.

"Hey stop that" Said Ishiku as he pushed away his father's hand.

The duo walked through the forest until their home was insight, it wasn't a big house but it was quite comfortable for a house in the forest. As they both walked in the pleasant smell of food filled there nose's as they both took a seat.

"So how was training you two?" Said Ishiku's Mother as she placed a large bowl of porridge on the table along with freshly cooked bread.

"He is doing quite fine, at this rate we might be able to continue with his training" Said Ishiku's Father as he begun eating.

"I'm so proud of you Ishiku, you will turn out to be a great person when you're older" said Ishiku's Mother as she smiled at him with joy.

"Ishiku after breakfast I'm heading into town to pick up a few things I need your help to carry some of it back" Said Ishiku's Father as they finished their food and changed their clothes as the begun to smell from the training. After they were ready they headed off towards town. It took them half an hour to get there, the town it's self was only a small settlement but it had all the basic need that they needed. As they walked through town something caught Ishiku's eye, he looked to see what it was, what he saw amazed him as he watched someone lift water up from a nearby lake and form it into a ball, the man then suddenly through the ball of water at a tree making the water splash everywhere.

"Hey Dad look at this" Ishiku said as his father turned around to see what the man lift more water out of the lake.

"Yeh I can see it" His father said.

"How is he doing that?"

"He is using what is called chakra to manipulate the water"

"Do I have any chakra?"

"Everybody has Chakra but only skilled people can use it"

"Can you use it Dad"

"I can yes but I use it differently than he does"

"Really, can you teach me Dad Please?"

"Maybe one day but first you need to practice your fighting technique before I can teach you anything else" Said his Father as; he could see the determination in his son's eyes. He knew from that day that he would one day become stronger than him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Night of Truth**

One year had passed and Ishiku had finally mastered his father's training in Taijutsu, after seeing this Father begun teaching Ishiku how to use Chakra. That day Ishiku trained hard until he mastered his Chakra control. This took him one year to do but after that one year of training his father was amazed at how far he had come, mastering it at his age at that moment his Father knew it was time to teach him Fire Style techniques. But this made him worry as he also couldn't allow Ishiku to know the truth about his heritage. It was also Ishiku's tenth Birthday so he decided to teach him the Jutsu on that day.

"Hey Ishiku came here for a minute we have something here for you" Yelled Ishiku's father, as both of Ishiku's parents were sitting down at the table.

"What is it Dad" Said Ishiku

"Well me and your mother where thinking that since it's your tenth birthday, that we give you these" Said his Father as he pulled out a box of items from under the table and handing it over to Ishiku. Ishiku instantly opened the box, the box contained ninja tools that belonged to his parents along with a pile of old scrolls. But what caught his eye was a headband that was sitting on top of everything; the headband was carrying the symbol of the Leaf Village on its metal plate.

"Where did you guys get all of this stuff" Asked Ishiku

"Everything in that box used to belong to me and your father when we used to live in the Hidden Leaf Village before we retired and moved out to live here, but now since we have no use for it we decided to give everything to you, so you can use it to help you train" Said Ishiku's Mother

"Thank you" Said Ishiku as he hugged both of his Parents.

"But that's not all Ishiku, come with me to the forest" Said Ishiku's Father as they both walked outside.

"What is it Dad" Asked a Ishiku

"Today I'm going to begin training you on how to use your chakra to produce fire"

"Can you really do that" Asked Ishiku starting to get excited.

"Sure you can watch" His Father then formed a set of hand sign, as he then launched a fireball into the sky.

"Wow, how did you do that" Asked Ishiku amazed at the technique.

"Alright then listen carefully first perform the required hand signs and then concentrate your chakra to your lungs, Once that is done you expel it from your mouth"

"Alright then I'll give it try" Ishiku then performed the hand signs; he was able to produce only a small little flame.

"Wow for you first try you did alright but it will require allot more concentration than that, well anyway I'm heading back you coming"

"I'm going to stay here a bit longer and keep trying"

"Alright then, but don't stay out too late then" Said his father as he walked back home leaving his son to his training. Ishiku spent all day practicing the technique but fell unconscious due to the lack of chakra. When he had woken up it was late so he headed home before he's parents started to worry. As his house came into sight he heard his mother scream. Ishiku sprinted to the house to see what was going on. As he walked through the door he saw something that he didn't want to believe. His parents were lying on the floor, blood all over the floor. Ishiku rushed over to his parents.

"Mum, Dad please say something" Cried Ishiku but it was no use there was no sign of life. He then felt someone's presence behind him; he quickly turned around to see a man standing there, his eyes shining bright red in the darkness of the room.

"Who are you and why did you kill my parents"

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, and the reason to why I killed them is none of your concern" Ishiku then noticed the man was wearing the same headband that his parents gave him the only difference was it had its symbol crossed out.

"You're from the same Village as my parents, did you know them"

"Yes I do know them, why it's because we share the same heritage"

"What Heritage I don't know what you're talking about"

"That's because they kept it hidden from you"

"Kept what hidden"

"That you're an Uchiha"

"That's a lie; my parents told me that the Uchiha clan didn't exist"

"They lied, why you think they left the village then, also take a look at your father's eyes" Ishiku then turned to look at his father, noticing that his eyes had turned the same colour as Itachi's.

"Those eyes are the Sharingan the Uchiha's Heritage" For once Ishiku was shocked, he was telling the truth they did keep allot of things a secret from him. Ishiku shocked from all of the information ran from the house, as he was running he could her Itachi's voice.

"If you want to kill me, go to the leaf village and find my younger brother Sasuke, as you know share the same fate as him" Ishiku turned around to see if he was following but couldn't see him. Ishiku then stopped and collapsed to the ground as tears begun to fall from his eyes, he wished none of it was true. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep hoping that all that just happened was not real and instead hoping it was all a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Misaki**

The next morning Ishiku woke up to find himself still laying on the floor in the middle of the forest, realising he wasn't dreaming he sat there scared not knowing what to do. After he spent several hours crying he decided that he had to move on, yet he didn't really know how to. The first thing he could do was head back home to give his final farewell to his parents. As he walked through the forest he kept on remembering what Itachi had said to him, yet it was hard to believe that he was an Uchiha. But he stopped thinking about it when he reached his house. As he walked in he saw his parents still lying on the floor. Ishiku then grabbed a shovel and dug his parents a grave to give them a proper burial. After that he said goodbye to his parents and gathered up all of his things that his parents had given him. He then grabbed his father's headband and tied it around his head. Once he had everything he left the house and walked off into the forest.

He spent most of his life walking the roads, not caring were they took him. Time to time he would spend most of his time Training in hope that one day he would stumble across Itachi and kill him. But finding him would be mission as he had no clue to where he might be. Two years late when Ishiku was twelve a group of bandits confronted him while he was walking through the forest. Ishiku was able to kill the bandits but the battle left badly wounded and exhausted. After awhile he collapsed to the floor and drifted asleep thinking he was finished. But at that moment a young girl and her parents were walking by, when they noticed Ishiku passed out on the floor. The girl and her parents then took Ishiku back to their home where they treated his wounds hoping that the boy was alright. After two days of healing Ishiku woke up to find himself lying in a bed. Then the young girl walked into the room to check up on him, the girl was happy to know that Ishiku was alright.

"Thank god your alright, I was starting to think you would never wake up" Smiled the young girl.

"Where am I and who are you?"

"My name is Misaki and at the moment you're in my house, and what would your name be"

"Ishiku"

"Well then Ishiku I will need you sit up carefully so I can change your bandages" Ishiku was about to sit up when he noticed that his clothes had been changed and that he was someone else's clothes.

"Um may I ask where my clothes have gone?"

"Oh don't worry about that we had to get you out of your clothes so we could treat your wounds, and afterwards we put a new set on you, don't worry my parents changed your clothes so I didn't see anything" laughed Misaki as Ishiku sat up.

"But this time I am going to need you to take off your shirt so I can change the bandages" Misaki giggled as she watched Ishiku's face turn red.

"Fine but be quick" Ishiku then took off his shirt, Making Misaki's face turn red as she started to remove the old bandages and apply the new ones.

"Ouch"

"Sorry"

"Ouch, god Dammit"

"Oh stop complaining will you, I'm done now anyway" Ishiku then quickly put his shirt back on to stop Misaki from starring, but she couldn't do anything as she was laughing at his embarrassment. When she finally had calmed down Ishiku's stomach begun to growl making both of them laugh.

"I'll be right back I'll get you something to eat" Misaki then left the room to fetch something for them to eat. She then walked back into the room and handed Ishiku some soup and bread. She then sat down and started to the apple she had grabbed for herself while watching Ishiku eat.

"So Ishiku where are your parents at the moment" Ishiku then stopped eating and for a moment it there was silence until he spoke.

"My parents are dead" Ishiku then sat in silence as he wiped away some of his tears.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright you didn't know"

"What happened to them?"

"They were murdered two years ago, and since then I have been walking through the forest, not knowing where to go or what to do" Ishiku couldn't hold back his tears any longer as he tried to wipe them away. Misaki then walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's alright you can stay here for as long as you want, I'll try to convince my parents but I'm sure they will say yes" After awhile Ishiku's tears had stopped.

"Thank you" Ishiku whispered as he fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Promise**

Ishiku spent the year staying with Misaki after her family let him stay, Ishiku trained as he often did except the fact that Misaki also trained with him. As they trained and got to know each other they became close friends, and since the day of Ishiku's parents were murdered he was no longer alone and afraid. But Ishiku knew that he couldn't stay where he was forever as he had to find the Sasuke Uchiha. But it was going to be hard to say goodbye to Misaki.

Ishiku was lying in his bed thinking of what to say to Misaki in the morning as he had planned to leave soon. The next morning came quicker than he thought as he woke up and got out of bed, everyone was up before him, and Misaki's parents had left early in the morning to head into town While Misaki was outside training. He had to speak with her now while her parents weren't around.

"Hey Misaki can I speak to you for a moment" Ishiku called out as Misaki turned around.

"Oh morning Ishiku, what did you want to talk about" Said Misaki as Ishiku walked up to her and begun explaining to her what he was going to do.

"What! Your leaving, but why" Said Misaki.

"I need to continue my journey to the Hidden Leaf Village, I know this is all sudden but I'm sorry"

"Ishiku I don't want you to go" Misaki said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Misaki I'm sorry" Said Ishiku as he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"Ishiku if you have to leave then can you promise me one thing"

"What is it Misaki"

"Promise me that I'll see you again one day"

"I Promise" Ishiku knew that it would be hard to keep that promise but he would never forget it, but he knew that one day he would meet Misaki again.

After Ishiku made the promise he spent the remainder of the day with her, but when it was getting late he had to leave, Before Ishiku could leave Misaki ran up to him and kissed him on the lips, Ishiku returned the kiss not wanting to leave her, but he had to. After saying his final goodbyes Ishiku walked off into the distance while tears started to fall from his eyes as he was walking, while at the same time tears fell from Misaki's eyes.

After Ishiku left Misaki he spent one more year following the roads, and asking around for directions to the leaf village, during his travels he also continue his training after mastering the fireball Jutsu while staying with Misaki. One day one someone told him that the leaf village wasn't too far from his current location. He picked up his pace and dashed towards the village after two hours he had finally reached the gates of the village. The Leaf Jonin who was at the gate didn't stop him from going in, they must have thought he was a Leaf Ninja due to the fact he was wearing the Villages Headband. But he really did belong to the Village due to the fact he was an Uchiha. Ishiku wandered around the village thinking of where to start his search for Sasuke. But his question was soon answered by a noisy Ninja who was starting to complain.

"What do you mean Kakashi is teaching you personally, he should be training me more than you" yelled the noisy ninja.

"Stop complaining dobe and get out of my way" said the other ninja as he started to dash away from his friend.

"Sasuke get back here!" At that moment Ishiku begun tailing Sasuke as he was heading towards the training ground, but he kept his distance just in case. Sasuke finally stopped; Ishiku quickly hid within the nearby bushes and continued to watch Sasuke. Ishiku watched him for several minutes as Sasuke was training, that was until he saw Sasuke look in his direction and had thrown a kunai in his direction. Thinking fast Ishiku caught the kunai by the handle. As he did he knew at the moment that he was indeed the one he was looking for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: and That's the Story**

"So that's pretty much all that's happen since then" Ishiku said after finishing his story.

"It's just hard to believe you were alone for quite some time" Said Sakura

"Yeh I was pretty much on a road of loneliness are darkness, but that changed when I meet Misaki" Said Ishiku as he looked at Misaki.

"Well it's getting late; I think we all should be heading home" Said Sasuke as everyone left Naruto's apartment except for Hinata.

"Hey Ishiku will be staying at Sakura's tonight ill cya later" Said Sasuke as he walked off with Sakura.

"Well that just leaves me and you Misaki, how about you stay at my place then" Said Ishiku as Misaki accepted the invitation, and walked back to his place.


End file.
